This Changed Everything
by TreesLeaves
Summary: Damon and his younger brother Stefan, go back home to Mystic Falls after traveling around the world to rid themselves of the grief of their parents' death. Just after a few weeks of moving in, they meet the mysterious Gilbert 'sisters': Katherine and Elena. Damon finds himself loving both sister, but who does he REALLY love? Near the end, reviewers can vote who they want.


This Changes Everything

Damon and his younger brother Stefan, go back home to Mystic Falls after traveling around the world to rid themselves of the grief of their parents' death. Just after a few weeks of moving in, they meet the mysterious Gilbert 'sisters': Katherine and Elena. Damon earns himself the heart of Katherine, the dangerously wild 'twin', but himself stealing glances at the other gentler yet unpredictable sister. With his carefree spirit and attitude, everyone thought that he and Katherine would be a perfect match. But as they say, opposites DO attract. Stefan won't be much in the story btw. Elena/Damon/Katherine

i reposted this btw because some one told me to repost it because they actually wanted to read it. I mean i never thought this was never really good so i deleted it. So thank you person who PMed me, thank you very much.

* * *

Epilogue

"Yeah I know your right, Bonnie. That's what my dad said. I don't know what to tell her. Look, I've got to go." Damon Salvator shut off his phone after he had a quick conversation about his long time girlfriend and good friend, Caroline. Little did he know, a vampire was lying down on the road waiting for her next meal.

Something whizzed by the dark haired teenager and when he looked up, he had come face to face with a beautiful brunette. Queue awkward silence...now.

"Ummm... Excuse me, but, why is some breathtaking stranger all alone on a random Mystic Falls road?" Damon piled the charm on heavy.  
"I would say the same thing. Don't you think it's a little dangerous to be here all by yourself?" Damon was a little taken back by the mystery woman.  
"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." The mystery woman did't reply. She just stared at the Salvator.  
"I just got into a fight with my girlfriend." Damon said, trying to break the tension.  
"About what, may i ask?" The girl asked.  
"Life. The future. She's got it all mapped out"  
"And you don't want it?" The girl finished.  
"I don't know what i want."  
"Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants."  
"What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers." The tension melted away but the lady started to grow serious.  
"Let's just say I've been around a long time. Learned a few things."  
"So..."  
"Elena"  
"So Elena, tell me, what is it that I want. That I don't already posses?" Cocky much Damon.  
"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure. And even a little danger." Damon and Elena stared into each other's eyes.  
"So what do you want?" Inquired Damon.  
"Hmm-" HONK HONK. A car was nearing the couple. Damon turned around and waved at his parents. When he turned around again, the stranger was closer.  
"I want you to get everything you're looking for, umm..." Elena compelled.  
"Damon." He answered.  
"Damon. But right now I want you to forget this ever happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Good bye Damon." Damon blinked and the stranger was gone.

* * *

A few months later...  
Damon and Stefan were unpacking their bags from their 8 month vacation. They traveled all around the world trying to rid themselves of the grief of their parent's death.  
It was the middle of the school year when the Salvator brothers came back. Stefan was welcomed back with open arms from his football buddies, but Damon wasn't very welcome. Damon was a loose screw, a lost soul, some would say he was emotionless.  
This was also the same time the Gilbert "sisters" came into town. Damon was in the cemetery, cross-legged next to his parents' grave. He was quietly reflecting the night they died when a heavy fog clouded his view of his journal, which was a few inches away. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he stood up. He spotted a dark figure partly hiding behind a head stone. Damon ran.  
He ran as fast as his human legs could take him, which wasn't very fast. He ran down a hill and stopped, catching his breath on an old tree. He looked up, and there was a girl. A pretty girl with dark brown eyes and wavy brown locks. She was dressed in leather, much like him, and had an edgy look to her. Attractive, Damon thought. Little did he know that was the only thing going for her.  
"Hi, I'm Damon," he said smirking.  
"Katherine," the lady replied.  
"We're you, i don't know, following me?"  
"No, I-I saw you running across the cemetery." She showed him a bouquet of violet flowers.  
"Oh. Where's yours?" Damon asked. He knew why she was here.  
"Down there." She pointed to a weathered head stone.  
"Oh, so Katherine, what are you doing after this?"  
"Oh i don't know, catch up on homework, go to the Grill, you know..." Homework? Ah now he understood why she's so familiar looking. She goes to his school, Mystic Falls High School.  
"Oh the Grill. What a coincidence, I'm going there too. Would you mind if i walked there with you?" Damon laid on the charm.  
"Ofcource not, wouldn't want something bad happen to me. This is Mystic Falls."  
"Bad? Mystic Falls? That's not how i remembered this place the last time i left."  
"You haven't heard? They're these really weird animal attacks around town." Katherine linked arms with Damond and they walked down the crooked cemetery path back to civilization...

* * *

Damon and Katherine's budding friendship grew until they eventually started dating. She began the light in his life. For once, Damon Salvator was happy. The gang approved of them instantly saying they were a match made in heaven! Things were going great for the first few weeks, until Damon visited Katherine at her house...  
Damon rapped on the door impatiently waiting for his girlfriend. The door slowly creaked open and Katherine was at the door. But instead, she had no leather on, her eyes were a lighter shade, and her hair was straight.  
"Hey Kat," Damon beamed. She was literally the only thing he was looking forward to seeing everyday. He squeezed her in a tight hug and bent down for a kiss when he was met with a slap. Whuuut?  
He stepped back and rubbed his cheek.  
"Kat? What's wrong?" He looked at her worriedly. He instantly saw the guilt in her eyes. And he was was shocked. Katherine was never sorry, she never denied a kiss, and she definitely never wore her hair like THAT.  
A hand pushed Katherine aside. The person shoving his girlfriend away was...his girlfriend? Whuuut?  
"Damon!" 2nd Katherine screeched, wide eyes and worried looking.  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?" He asked.  
"Im her twin, Elena." 1st Katherine finally spoke. She had a warmness to her. He could tell she could've went to his school also, but he's never seen her in the halls. She gave Damon a warm smile and looked at her sister, who was a little but sneering at her.  
"Yeah, she is." Katherine's mood had gone from happy to moody in *that* Damon saw this as Katherine being the real Katherine and leaned in for a kiss. Katherine gladly excepted and they made out, not even stepping through the door. Damon was practically being pinned to the wall by Katherine's, surprisingly, strong arms. Elena was watching the whole thing, growing tired and rolling her eyes. Damon saw this and smiled against Katherine's lips. The twin, the one not attached to Damon, was mouthing words to him, amusing him with her humor and life. While Katherine was practically tearing his clothes off, Damon was speaking to Elena. She was interesting, and witty and very sly. Damon grew instantly attracted to her.  
When their lips grew tired, Damon was invited to have lunch with the Glibert sisters. During their meal, Damon came to a shocking realization: while his lips were busy with one twin, the other had his mind and body was concentrated on the other. His boner at the table confirmed it.

* * *

I feel like i accomplished something for once. Hope you enjoyed my story. Halfway through I was thinking of making this into a one shot, but then decided not to. Please follow, favorite, review and enjoy! :)


End file.
